Garments are worn in a number of different potentially wet and rugged environments. For example, buoyant vests are commonly worn by wakeboarders, water skiers, and kite boarders. During such water activities it is often desirable to play music. However, to provide music to the athlete during wakeboarding or water skiing, the volume of the music must be very high in part due to the relatively large distance between the athlete and the tow boat. Headphones are not ideal for use in these types of environments as they can be lost and/or cause injury to the athlete when the athlete impacts the water. There is a need in the art for garments having integrated waterproof impact resistant speakers.